


Winter Comforts

by lilithtorch2



Series: BuckyNat One-Shots and Short Stories [4]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel, Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: F/M, beginning of a relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-30
Updated: 2014-03-30
Packaged: 2018-01-17 12:44:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1388116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilithtorch2/pseuds/lilithtorch2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Natalia Romanova has injured her foot but stubbornly refuses to let the Winter Soldier help. He's not going to sit back and let her do this to herself.</p><p>[A scene from Natasha Romanoff and the Winter Soldier's early days together.]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Winter Comforts

**Author's Note:**

> I've watched far too many animes and Asian martial arts films/dramas in my lifetime.

Natalia Romanova and the Winter Soldier were trudging through the snow to return to base. She was biting through the pain in her leg to keep walking…er, limping along. She was doing her best to catch up with him.

They didn’t walk very far when the Winter Soldier stopped mid-walk and turned around. “Really, Natalia?”

“What?” She stood up straight even though the pain was shooting up her leg.

He crossed his arms. “It’s like you enjoy walking like that.”

“What are you talking about?”

He imitated her.

Natalia looked away. “I don’t walk like that.”

“Anyone with half a brain can tell you’re hurt.” He made a gesture for her to get on his back.

She remained where she stood. “I’m not hurt. I just sprained my ankle, that’s all.”

“That’s all.”

The Winter Soldier swiftly moved to Natalia’s side, but she had broken into a half-limp, half-run across the snow. She ran a short distance before she crashed sideways on the ground and saw her partner kneeling next to her and chuckling softly.

“Just give up.”

“I can walk by myself just _fine_ , tha-” She tried to get up, but the pain worsened. Natalia hissed and gingerly rubbed her foot.

“Idiot.” The Winter Soldier poked her in the forehead and gently nudged a loose strand of hair from her forehead. “Keep going like this, your foot might never recover.”

To the Winter Soldier’s amusement, Natalia made another futile move to stand up and walk. He didn’t say anything, only repeated his gesture for her to get on his back, and she acquiesced. She wrapped her arms around his neck while the Winter Soldier supported her legs. Natalia could feel the warmth of his face against hers as she nestled her chin comfortably against him.

“Better?”

“Hm.”

“Fine. Keep grumbling.”

Natalia had a fleeting thought that she might like this, whatever the Winter Soldier was doing.

Then she fell asleep.

And the Winter Soldier, still carrying her, silently walked the rest of the way back.


End file.
